A Hospedeira Depois da Chuva
by Maira Z. Pereira
Summary: Depois de vários dias dormindo na sala de jogos, Peg teme mas ao mesmo tempo anseia por um pouco mais de privacidade com Ian. Ficamos sabendo um pouco mais sobre a história de Ian, sobre como foi para Peg estar em um novo corpo e sobre como ficou sua convivência com o pessoal das cavernas.
1. Chapter 1 Aquela Conversa

Já faz quatro dias que as chuvas pararam. Os mais impacientes já haviam se mudado para os seus quartos logo no primeiro ou segundo dia, mas muitos estavam esperando para ter um pouco mais de segurança de que não seriam pegos, no meio da madrugada, por uma pancada de chuva repentina.

A volta do calor era um problema para esse corpo, acostumado às nuvens de Seattle, mas eu estava feliz por não precisarmos mais dormir todos no mesmo lugar. A falta quase total de privacidade tinha seu preço e já estava pesando para todos. Os casais mal se tocavam, um simples olhar já podia gerar faíscas quando não se pode ter um minuto a sós. Faíscas de outro tipo também voavam aqui e ali. Todos estavam irritadiços e qualquer coisa era motivo para desentendimentos banais. Essa atmosfera era opressiva para mim.

Entretanto, ainda mais opressivo que o calor ou a irritabilidade dos meus amigos, era o desejo permanente e caudaloso que corria pelas minhas veias. Era parte de mim agora, natural e urgente como meu próprio sangue. Esse corpo adolescente, mais jovem e imaturo que o de Melanie era constantemente tomado de desejos conflitantes e emoções com as quais eu estava apenas aprendendo a lidar. A pior delas era a timidez incapacitante que tomava conta de mim todas as vezes que Ian me olhava, mesmo que eu quisesse desesperadamente estar perto dele o tempo todo.

E ele me olhava muito nesses dias, com um misto de ansiedade, preocupação e urgência. E cada vez que isso acontecia, eu sentia meu corpo todo queimar. Foi por isso que quando ele me disse: "_Peg, vamos voltar para nosso quarto_?" - com ar atarefado, enquanto organizávamos nossos materiais de trabalho daquele dia - eu simplesmente respondi: "_Sim, por favor_", sem olhar diretamente para ele, seguindo a deixa de que aquilo não significava nada demais. Durante o resto daquele dia, andamos sempre juntos, inclusive durante a pequena pausa que nos demos depois do almoço para organizar nossos pertences e levá-los de volta para o quarto, mas nos falamos pouco e eu não encontrei os olhos dele nenhuma vez.

Eu sabia que ele estaria me olhando, cheio de expectativa, tentando adivinhar meus pensamentos, sofrendo por não conseguir fazê-lo, pensando em como tornar as coisas mais fáceis para mim. Eu não suportava a ideia de estar causando isso a ele, tudo me deixava frustrada, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia reagir de outra maneira. Meu rosto ardia cada vez que sentia seus olhos de safira sobre mim.

Foi por isso que Melanie, que já tinha se mudado para o quarto com Jared logo no primeiro dia de estio, me pegou pela mão depois do trabalho enquanto íamos para a sala de banho e ficou jogando conversa fora, parecendo ensaiar para dizer algo que ela achava realmente importante. Eu não a pressionei, na verdade não estava ansiosa para ter nenhum tipo de conversa importante naquele dia, fosse qual fosse. Mas enquanto estávamos no banho, ela de repente conseguiu:

- Peg, acho que você precisa de conselhos de sua irmã mais velha.

"Ah, não, não, não" pensei, adivinhando que Mel achava que deveria ter "a conversa" comigo. Tentei desviar o assunto:

- Minha irmã você é, mas mais velha? Você sabe tão bem quanto eu o quanto já vivi.

- Eu sei, mas nesse corpo em que você está, nessa sua décima vida, você é quase uma criança. Tem certas coisas que você precisa saber. – ela disse em tom cúmplice e brincalhão

- Mel, você se esquece que sou tão experiente quanto você? Eu me lembro de tudo o que você se lembra.

No mesmo instante em que disse isso, me arrependi, sabendo que Mel não queria ser lembrada que eu tinha compartilhado todas as suas lembranças com Jared e até seus sentimentos. Ciúme, raiva e desconforto passaram sucessivamente por sua expressão, mas ao ver meu rosto arrependido ela voltou a se focar em mim, mesmo que o ar zombeteiro tivesse sumido completamente de seu semblante:

- Lembrar... saber... não é a mesma coisa que... _ela hesitou um momento procurando a palavra certa_ ...experimentar. – ela disse finalmente, aliviada e orgulhosa por ter conseguido colocar as coisas em termos suaves.

- Mel, você não precisa se preocupar comigo. Sei que será... diferente. Mas me sinto preparada para ter experiências só minhas dessa vez.

Isso pareceu deixá-la feliz. Sei que ela sabia que seria um passo decisivo para que eu superasse qualquer resquício de paixão que eu tivesse por Jared. Ter minhas próprias experiências de certa forma nos afastava, eu não estava acostumada a não compartilhar tudo com Melanie. Mas, por outro lado, nos unia, eliminando o único desconforto que havia entre nós. Melanie não tinha mais ciúmes de minha relação com Jamie. Assim como ele, ela me abraçou como uma nova irmã. Ela também não se importava que alguns nas cavernas gostassem mais de mim do que dela, até porque aquelas foram amizades que eu conquistei. Ela até gostava que Jeb nos tratasse a ambas, por igual, como parte de sua família. Mas Jared... Bem, esse era um ponto dolorido. E quanto mais eu andasse na direção dos braços de Ian, mais longe eu estava de magoá-la. Eu tinha certeza que foram exatamente esses pensamentos que passaram pela mente que compartilhamos por tanto tempo, tanto é que, depois de alguns segundos com o rosto tenso, o semblante dela se suavizou e ela me beijou na testa e me abraçou protetoramente. Com um suspiro, ela disse apenas:

- Fico feliz então.


	2. Chapter 2 Jantares e Dores

O jantar correu normalmente. Ian permaneceu do meu lado respeitando meu silêncio e conversando com Jamie sobre coisas cotidianas. No fim da noite, como sempre, alguns ficaram para me ouvir e fazer perguntas. A história da Cavaleira da Besta era a preferida de todos agora. Jamie, em sua inocência, dizia sempre:

- Não sei por que você não contou essa antes.

- Pois é... Eu também não sei. – Jeb sempre completava com ar falsamente inocente, enquanto dava uma piscadela para mim para deixar claro que gostava de me provocar.

Agora, além das minhas próprias histórias, eu tinha também algumas lembranças de Pet. Mas eu não gostava de falar dela, parecia desrespeitoso e era muito doloroso. Eu me sentia enlutada. Sentia saudade dessa Alma que nunca conheci e também sofria pela mãe que ficou para trás e que eu jamais veria. Muita coisa era diferente agora. A maior parte para melhor, mas essa era a parte dolorida com a qual eu tinha que lidar.

Apesar de todas as mudanças, as noites depois do jantar corriam praticamente iguais a antes. Eu ainda tinha um público cativo: os meus amigos, acrescidos de Kyle e Sunny, e, ocasionalmente, Candy.

Sunny se divertia particularmente ouvindo as histórias, acho que a ajudava a lidar com as saudades de casa. Às vezes ela se empolgava e também contada alguma coisa ou se antecipava e respondia alguma pergunta feita para mim. Quando isso acontecia, Kyle sorria por vê-la feliz, mas logo essa expressão se anuviava e a de Sunny, ao perceber isso, em seguida o imitava. Acho que conhecer um pouco mais do passado de Sunny era um lembrete doloroso de que agora ela é que estava ali. O pobre Kyle sentia-se dividido entre as lembranças de Jodi e seus sentimentos pela Alma que ocupava o corpo de sua namorada. Quanto mais ele gostava de Sunny, mais ele se sentia abandonando Jodi. O amor sorria, mas a culpa calava e quando Sunny percebia isso, se calava também.

Candy também guardava algumas lembranças de Verana, uma ou outra vez ela se animava a contar algo, mas isso não era muito freqüente. Ela não gostava de pensar em quanto tempo ficou desfeita dentro de si mesma, sua consciência dispersa e dormente. Ela era uma grande mulher e conseguia oferecer amizade às duas Almas que agora eram suas companheiras de morada, mas eu sabia que o que nós representávamos trazia a ela certa repugnância. As pessoas com quem ela se sentia mais confortável entre todos nós eram Melanie e, incrivelmente, Lacey. Sua companheira de quarto continuava difícil de aturar para a maioria, mas era fácil entender que Candy sentia que as três compartilhavam uma experiência única entre nós e isso criava entre elas um laço parecido com que eu criara com Sunny.

Lacey também tinha suas histórias, tenho certeza, mas mesmo ela era sensível o suficiente para saber que ninguém queria ouvir sobre o passado da Buscadora, então ela se mantinha distante. Uma noite ela tentou acompanhar Candy, mas ficamos todos tão desconfortáveis que ela nunca mais voltou. Além disso, ela não gostava de mim. Ela continuava odiando Melanie, apesar dos esforços de Candy, e Mel tinha por ela quase o mesmo asco que tinha pela Buscadora. Ian e Jared também tinham dificuldades de aceitá-la no grupo e Jeb com muito custo a tolerava. Eu sentia pena porque, apesar de saber que ela jamais admitiria, Lacey devia ser muito solitária. Mel e Ian sempre repetiam, quase que em coro ensaiado: "_Deixe isso para lá, ela não vale a pena. Ela é solitária porque é isso que cultiva. Ela quis assim_". Mas eu sabia que ninguém queria ser solitário e infeliz se pudesse ter amigos e uma família. Era triste, simplesmente.


	3. Chapter 3 Ian e Kyle

Cada um ali carregava sua dor e Ian diria que eu tentava carregar a de todo mundo. Talvez ele tivesse razão, mas a verdade é que eu gostava de pensar nos outros, ouvir sobre suas ansiedades e esperanças. Agora a conversa depois do jantar era muito mais uma conversa do que antes. Eu falava cada vez menos e ouvia tudo. Adorava ouvir as histórias que meus amigos humanos contavam. Mas eu não fazia perguntas, deixava que falassem somente enquanto quisessem. Assim como as minhas, aquelas eram histórias de outras vidas...

Eu só me animava a fazer perguntas para Ian, como quando eu quis saber porque ele e Kyle eram tão diferentes. "É por causa da minha mãe", ele disse, com olhos que partiram meu coração:

- Quando ela morreu, ele tinha mais ou menos a idade de Jamie. Ele não soube muito bem lidar com a perda e meu pai não soube como lidar com a própria dor e com a dele. Eu consegui sobreviver pensando nas lembranças boas, em tudo o que ela tinha me ensinado... Mas isso só foi o suficiente para mim, não consegui ajudar meu pai ou Kyle.

Estávamos sentados no meio do milharal e ele apoiou a cabeça no meu ombro. Eu acariciei o rosto dele e senti muito, porque percebi que não podia aliviar o fardo dessa tristeza. Então, pedi pelas lembranças boas:

- Me fale mais sobre ela.

A mãe de Ian era uma mulher muito doce, que gostava de artes e de dançar. Era uma dona de casa e cozinheira de mão cheia e só ela conseguia suavizar as asperezas do marido. Foi dela que Ian herdou seus lindos olhos de safira e sua compaixão. Alice, esse era o nome dela, gostava de cuidar muito bem de todos que amava.

- Às vezes você me faz lembrar dela. – ele disse com o olhar em outro lugar, em outra época.

Ela morreu de um problema cardíaco, de "um coração bom demais para esse mundo", como Ian dizia e isso devastou a família. Eu consegui imaginar isso, porque compartilhei os sentimentos de Melanie por seus pais perdidos e também sentia essa saudade inexplicável da mulher que fora mãe de Pet e entendi um pouco da revolta de Kyle. Nos raros momentos em que Ian perdia o controle eu tinha também um vislumbre dessa dor nele.

A força e a dureza que ele e Kyle compartilhavam foram moldadas pelos anos que se seguiram à morte da mãe, morando numa casa que já não conseguia ser um lar, onde esses três homens, dois deles apenas meninos, sofriam cada um à sua maneira, sem conseguir dividir a dor um com o outro. Mas o pai de Ian sempre achou força o suficiente para proteger os filhos e nunca deixou de se interessar por eles. Ele nunca desistiu de tentar reestruturar as coisas, nunca desistiu de tentar fazer com que Ian se abrisse ou que Kyle criasse juízo. Ele tinha ficado tão feliz quando o filho mais velho o apresentou a Jodi, cheio de esperanças de que uma nova mulher na vida de Kyle o fizesse mais sensível e afável.

Foi por isso que quando ele chegou em casa uma noite, desinteressado de tudo e "agindo como uma TV fora do ar", eles logo estranharam. Eles notaram o brilho estranho nos olhos e uma cicatriz na parte de trás do pescoço que parecia antiga, mas que não tinha estado ali no dia anterior. Na vizinhança e no trabalho - os três trabalhavam na construção civil – eles já tinham notado aqueles olhos estranhos antes. Num dia seus colegas chegavam ao trabalho reclamando que a esposa, a mãe ou o chefe estavam agindo estranho e então, um ou dois dias depois, agiam como se tivessem tomado "uma injeção de arco-íris", como Ian disse. Não pude deixar de achar interessante essa capacidade para metáforas estranhas que eu estava descobrindo nele, mas me forcei a voltar meu foco para o resto da história. Afinal, eu estava interessada.

Os dois irmãos conversaram bastante naquela noite e não conseguiram entender o que estava causando essas mudanças todas, mas já tinham observado e ouvido rumores. Sabiam que era questão de pouco tempo até serem "infectados" por aquilo também, o que quer que fosse. Então pegaram mochilas com algumas roupas, água e comida e partiram sem dizer nada ao pai. Sua intenção era procurar alguém que estivesse ainda normal, um médico talvez, e tentar achar "uma cura" antes de voltar para o pai.

Kyle dirigiu com Ian até a casa de Jodi, mas quando os faróis refletiram o prateado nos olhos dela enquanto ela estava no jardim da frente tirando compras do carro, Kyle continuou dirigindo e não falou nada por muitas horas, o rosto endurecido de dor e raiva. Nos dois dias que se seguiram, eles observavam atentamente a todos: os atendentes das lojas de conveniência onde pararam, os garçons nas lanchonetes de beira de estrada onde fizeram suas refeições, os recepcionistas dos hotéis baratos onde dormiram, todos tinham os mesmos olhos.

O rádio e a televisão transmitiam notícias estranhas, tudo parecia em perfeita ordem no mundo, o que simplesmente não era a ordem do mundo. E eles decidiram não mais confiar no que ouvissem no rádio do carro ou lessem nas manchetes dos jornais que vissem nas bancas.

Na manhã do terceiro dia, observaram amedrontados quando policiais de olhos prateados, as armas pendendo discretas em seus coldres, levaram um homem assustado que tinha adormecido num banco de praça. O homem gritava coisas sobre sua família e seus amigos que tinham sido possuídos, mas ninguém pareceu estranhar, observando a cena com seus olhos apáticos. Eles souberam ali que não podiam fazer nada para ajudá-lo, então se seguraram e simplesmente entraram de novo no carro e seguiram viagem.

Sem saber o que fazer, pois já não se arriscariam a entrar em um hospital para procurar médicos ou a uma delegacia para procurar ajuda, concluíram que era melhor evitar ao máximo as outras pessoas. Iriam dormir no carro, comprar comida sempre de madrugada, quando pouca gente estivesse por perto, e continuar viajando, até chegar a uma cidade sem contaminação. Se iam viajar, o melhor a fazer, concluíram, era ficar perto do deserto, provavelmente menos gente viajaria por aquelas estradas secundárias, e para lá seguiram.

Exaustos de tanto viajar, saíram da estrada à noite e procuraram um lugar discreto para estacionar e dormir. Confiaram que a escuridão os protegeria e que com o raiar do Sol acordariam e seguiriam viagem sem despertar maiores suspeitas. Exaustos como estavam, entretanto, não perceberam que as primeiras luzes do dia trouxeram um visitante que os acompanhava desde que estacionaram ali, segundo souberam depois.


	4. Chapter 4 O'Shea das Cavernas

Foi Ian quem abriu primeiro os olhos. Ainda não tinha amanhecido completamente, mas já havia luz o suficiente para ver o estranho homem armado que os encarava. Ele levantou em um pulo e deu um cutucão em Kyle que se espremia de um jeito meio torto no banco de trás. Antes que pudessem se ajeitar para dar partida no carro, porém, o homem apontou uma lanterna, bem direto nos olhos de cada um deles. Quando terminou, ele abaixou a arma e apontou a lanterna para os próprios olhos. O próprio milagre de olhos azuis desbotados se aproximou e eles, hesitantes, abaixaram os vidros do carro:

- Ei, garotos, por que é que vocês dois não penduram logo um luminoso dizendo "aluga-se" bem na testa de cada um. Chamaria menos atenção do que esse carro chamativo de vocês parado no meio do nada...

Eles estavam tão confusos e positivamente surpresos que não só não entenderam nada do que ele disse, mas também não conseguiram articular nenhum tipo de resposta.

- E então, vou ficar plantado aqui admirando o nascer do Sol ou vocês vão me deixar entrar?

Ainda sem articular nenhuma palavra, Ian endireitou-se no banco do passageiro onde estivera dormindo e destravou as portas. O estranho entrou, sem largar por um segundo aquele rifle que ficou ali entre a porta do motorista e o corpo do "convidado", fora do alcance deles. Ele deu partida no carro e se apresentou enquanto já dirigia:

- Meu nome é Jeb. Tenho sobrevivido aos parasitas e posso ensiná-los a fazer isso também. Mas vamos ter que aprender a confiar um no outro bem rapidinho se vocês quiserem sobreviver. – ele disse lançando pelo retrovisor um olhar incisivo para Kyle que estava chegando mais perto da arma.

Eu quase podia imaginar o olhar de Jeb, o espanto de Ian, a desconfiança de Kyle e o rifle no meio deles, recebendo palmadinhas carinhosas de Jeb a cada cinco segundos.

Jeb voltou alguns quilômetros pela estrada enquanto contava suas teorias e descobertas para os irmãos abismados. Ele saiu da estrada novamente e parou o carro num lugar fora da vista de quem passasse pela estrada, atrás de uma encosta.

- Se vocês quiserem morar no meu esconderijo, há regras a seguir. A primeira delas é abandonar esse carro. Já temos veículos e esse aqui chama muito a atenção. Se precisarmos de mais carros, roubamos um mais discreto dos parasitas.

Kyle tentou protestar, mas realmente não tinha como argumentar contra o fato de aquele carro grande, vermelho e com chamas pintadas nas laterais destoava um pouco dos carros mais comuns que os parasitas preferiam. A verdade, segundo Ian, é que ele estava assustado demais e aliviado por encontrar Jeb e ter um lugar par se esconder. Até ele entendeu que o carro era um sacrifício pequeno a fazer por um pouco de segurança.

Eles pegaram suas mochilas e andaram pelo deserto por algumas horas até o ponto onde Jeb os havia encontrado. Um pouco mais adiante, junto a umas pedras, Jeb tinha deixado seus próprios mantimentos e, junto com o que eles tinham, foi o suficiente para o dia de caminhada que se seguiu até chegarem a seu novo lar.

- Foi difícil no começo. Não conseguíamos nos conformar que não podíamos fazer nada por meu pai ou por Jodi. Além disso, tinha o calor, a escuridão, a comida horrível...

Ele parou por um instante parecendo envergonhado e tocou meu pescoço com a ponta dos dedos, bem onde tinha me ferido no corpo de Melanie:

- Claro que não tinha nenhum maluco batendo na gente ou tentando nos matar.

Eu me encolhi um pouco porque não gostava de pensar naqueles primeiros dias e gostava menos ainda de como Ian se sentia quando falávamos nisso.

- Ian, você achou que estivesse se defendendo e a seus amigos. Não precisa se culpar tanto.

- Você sabe que não vai haver um dia em que eu não me arrependa daquele momento.

- E você sabe e eu também sei que você jamais faria aquilo se entendesse o que estava vendo, se me conhecesse.

- Pode apostar que não. – ele respondeu sorrindo, substituindo os dedos pelos lábios e causando arrepios que me percorreram o corpo inteiro.


	5. Chapter 5 Com Jamie

Eu ainda estava imersa nessa lembrança quando fui trazida de volta ao presente por Lily que se despedia. Mel e Jared tinham saído há vários minutos, não sem que antes ela me jogasse um olhar indagativo. Eu fugi dos olhos dela e mais ainda dos de Jared, que olhava de mim para Ian com emoções mistas nos olhos. Eu não podia lidar com isso hoje, então me refugiei nas lembranças até que todos tivessem ido embora, menos Jamie e Lily, que ficou um pouco mais para combinar um jogo de futebol com Ian, agora que o pessoal estava desocupando a sala de jogos. Ela foi embora sorrindo e eu fiquei profundamente satisfeita de ver aquela cena. Lily sorria pouco ultimamente, mas aos poucos voltava ao que era. Naquele dia de tristeza, ela tinha me perguntado que sentido fazia que o amor e a vida continuassem. Eu não sabia. Mas quando eu a vi sorrindo e olhei para Ian e Jamie ao meu lado, eu podia imaginar uma resposta.

Jamie tinha se esticado no banco do refeitório e deitado a cabeça em meu colo e agora levantava todo desajeitado e bocejando para me dar um abraço de boa noite. Sonolento como estava, ele se demorou um pouco mais ali com o corpo apoiado no meu e a mão direita estendida ao lado da minha cabeça tocando o ombro de Ian, que estava bem atrás de mim. A mão direita de Ian contornou o outro lado da minha cabeça e alcançou as costas de Jamie, enquanto a esquerda pousou na curva de minha cintura. Saber que a família de Jamie estava crescendo, que havia mais alguém que faria qualquer coisa para protegê-lo e estar ali entre os dois era a felicidade mais sublime que havia e meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Antes que eu desabasse num choro inexplicável e deixasse os dois achando que tinha algo errado comigo, eu me recompus e disse:

- Boa noite, Jamie. Durma bem, querido.

- Boa noite, Peg. Boa noite, Ian.

- Boa noite, garoto.

Nosso abraço se desfez e Jamie rapidamente sumiu pelos corredores, nem parecendo que há poucos momentos estava praticamente adormecido em meu colo. Ian continuava atrás de mim, ainda com a mão em minha cintura. Sem falar nada eu também sai pelos corredores com ele ao meu lado, cada parte de mim consciente da mão que me tocava, do braço que me enlaçava e do horizonte claro que se abria diante de mim naqueles corredores escuros e familiares.


	6. Chapter 6 Em Casa

Aos poucos nossos passos foram sincronizadamente ficando mais rápidos e, quando chegamos perto de nossa porta, Ian me pegou nos braços como já tinha feito tantas outras vezes. Dessa vez, no entanto, isso pareceu ter para ele um significado diferente.

Diante da porta, ele parou e me beijou e eu fiquei feliz por não ter que confiar nas minhas próprias pernas para me manter de pé, mas em poucos segundos ele levantou a cabeça separando nossos lábios. A contrariedade que isso teria me causado nem teve tempo de se instalar, porque ele me apertou contra o peito de um jeito tão terno e me olhou com olhos tão ardentes, que eu me senti o ser mais estúpido de todos os mundos conhecidos por ter evitado aqueles olhos de neve e safira durante todo o dia.

Se antes, no corpo forte e alto de Mel, ele parecia mal notar o meu peso, carregar esse corpo pequeno aparentava ser um esforço insignificante para ele. Num movimento rápido ele dobrou uma das pernas e me colocou sentada sobre ela, enquanto usava a mão livre para empurrar uma das portas com o mínimo possível de estardalhaço. A porta tombou num baque surdo, pendendo sobre algumas caixas que tinham ficado atrás dela. Ele me colocou delicadamente sobre a nossa cama e voltou-se para rearranjar a porta. Eu me sentei e fiquei admirando o contorno de suas costas. Senti que podia olhar para ele por horas a fio, mas eu queria muito que ele se virasse e olhasse para mim também. Subitamente, toda a timidez herdada desse corpo desapareceu, dando lugar àquele calor que me transformava em alguém diferente sempre que ele estava por perto. Nesse momento eu já não era mais eu, era ele, era um ser novo, que nos misturava e nos unia indefinidamente.

Mas ele não se virou para me olhar de volta como eu queria, ficou uns segundos parado, a cabeça baixa, os ombros tensos que ele soltou num suspiro quando finalmente falou:

- Peg, precisamos conversar. – ele disse enquanto se virava e caminhava até mim com o rosto torturado de desejo e preocupação.

- Ian, você acha que eu não sei o que está para acontecer? Que eu não sei o que eu quero?

- Não é isso, eu sei que você sabe. E você não sabe como eu me sinto quando você me diz que é o que você quer... – ele puxou o ar e fechou os olhos enquanto passava a mão pelo cabelo – Eu só não sei se você sabe o que isso significa para o nosso relacionamento do ponto de vista... humano.

Eu não estava entendendo onde ele queria chegar e, francamente, essa conversa estava me chateando um pouco:

- Você acha que eu não sei lidar como os meus sentimentos humanos, Ian?

- Eu só quero fazer as coisas certas com você, Peregrina. Agir direito. Não sei se você sabe exatamente o que significa para mim. O que eu sei é que, por mais que eu te deseje, preciso que você entenda que com você é muito mais do que isso. Claro que seria maravilhoso finalmente estarmos juntos, mas talvez não seja a hora.

Um frio tomou meu coração ao lembrar os escrúpulos de Jared no começo, por causa da idade de Melanie. Entrei em pânico ao pensar que ele estivesse sofrendo o mesmo dilema. Com a voz me escapando em golfadas e os olhos cheios de lágrimas eu tentei dissuadi-lo:

- Eu não sei por que você está me tratando como criança. COMO PODE SER? EU TENHO MILHARES DE ANOS HUMANOS, IAN!

Aquilo o surpreendeu e rapidamente ele me abraçou, me embalando e tranqüilizando como a um bebê. Isso me irritou ainda mais, mas eu sabia que ele só queria que eu parasse de gritar e me acalmasse. E foi o que eu fiz:

- Isso é só um corpo, Ian. Apenas um corpo jovem, mas a Alma que mora nele, a antiga alma peregrina pela qual você se apaixonou sabe muito bem o que está fazendo.

Ele mordeu os lábios com uma expressão estranha no rosto, quase... divertida. Isso mesmo! Ele estava rindo de mim! A adolescente em que eu vivia estava frustrada e irritada. Estava até um pouco magoada. Eu precisava assumir o comando desse corpo, dessas emoções e dessa situação imediatamente!

A expressão em meu rosto, nova como era para mim o sentimento de estar irritada com ele, deve ter sido hilária porque ele não conseguiu aquentar mais e explodiu numa risada gostosa:

- Você fica tão bonitinha quando está nervosinha! - disse ele ainda entre risos.

Aquilo me desarmou completamente, ainda mais quando ele começou a beijar minha boca, minha testa, meu pescoço... O rosto dele vermelho e o peito chacoalhando com as risadas que entremeavam os beijos. Completamente confusa e sem reação, eu também acabei rindo com ele.

Ele pôs a ponta do dedo em meu rosto e colheu uma lágrima que a frustração fez nascer e a risada tinha libertado, e a pousou em seu próprio rosto num gesto que fez meu coração se aquecer como se estivesse exposto ao Sol.

- Eu quero rir com você sempre e roubar as suas lágrimas para elas serem só minhas e você nunca ficar triste. Eu te escolhi e, no que depender de mim, essa escolha é para sempre. Sabe, antes existia uma palavra para isso aqui na Terra. Casamento. Será que você entende que eu quero me unir a você por completo, enquanto você estiver aqui na Terra? Eu sei que isso é algo muito sério e vou entender se você disser que ainda não está preparada.

Definitivamente, meu coração estava exposto ao Sol.

- Eu também te escolhi. Eu, a alma Peregrina, que te ama completamente, humano Ian. Eu te disse que jamais teria outro companheiro, não importaria onde, nem quanto tempo vivesse. Eu te disse isso, Ian, quando nos despedimos. Como você pode ter esquecido?

- Eu não me esqueci, mas aquilo foi diferente. Quando me disse isso você achava que não haveria outras vidas, muito menos essa vida, que você não teria saída. Que você... Você fez Doc prometer não te trazer de volta.

Ele virou o rosto para não ter que me encarar. Mágoa, fúria e tristeza se misturando na sua voz. Imediatamente a imagem dele naquele dia, sofrendo como eu nunca tinha visto e jamais vira de novo, me invadiu.

Como eu o tinha magoado, como fui egoísta de não perceber o quanto ele ficaria devastado quando descobrisse que eu tinha ido embora para sempre. Que quem eu era não repousava no tanque criogênico aguardando a esperança de uma vida nova, mas sim na terra árida ao lado de Wes e Walt. Nesse instante, eu percebi o peso que era ter que proteger aqueles que eu amava de mim mesma. Então peguei o rosto dele com uma das mãos e o puxei de volta para mim. Ajoelhei-me diante dele e coloquei as duas mãos em cada lado de seu rosto, fechando seu queixo anguloso em minhas mãos pequenas, e olhei bem dentro dos olhos dele, me esforçando para que as chamas azuis não me queimassem:

- Quando te disse isso, eu tinha certeza de que não sobreviveria a você. E ainda não pretendo. Mas eu não te fiz essa promessa porque achava que não precisaria cumpri-la e sim porque eu escolhi esse planeta. Essa é a minha casa e eu não vou sair daqui para nenhum outro lugar. Mais do que tudo, não vou a lugar nenhum nunca mais sem você. Isso eu te prometo _agora_. Que tal _isso_ como um voto de casamento pra você?

Ele sorriu de leve, os olhos úmidos e a voz rouca que me disse baixo e devagar:

- Acho que isso faz de você a minha esposa. E acho que eu agora preciso ser seu marido, Peregrina.

_Bom, problema resolvido!- _pensei antes que ele começasse a me beijar e eu não pensasse em mais nada.

Num instante, nossas roupas estavam jogadas em todos os cantos, eu olhei para ele e me dei conta de que nunca o havia visto. Ao vê-lo de verdade, por inteiro, eu desejei que cada centímetro do meu corpo estivesse colado àquele corpo magnífico. Ele pareceu ler meus pensamentos. Fogo e gelo se alternavam sobre minha pele, fazendo queimar de desejo onde ele me tocava e provocando arrepios que me tomavam da cabeça aos pés ao mesmo tempo. Enquanto uma de suas mãos agarrava meus cabelos, a outra descia pelas minhas costas, fazendo um caminho de fogo por onde passava até chegar à parte de trás do joelho. Ele dobrou a minha perna sobre a dele e deitou-se sobre mim.

E o resto do mundo todo foi varrido pela fúria do vento.


	7. Chapter 7 Finalmente o Sol

Mais tarde naquela noite, eu acordei nos braços dele. Olhei pela abertura da caverna e não vi nenhuma estrela. Não me importei que a noite estivesse escura, as estrelas estavam todas dentro de mim.

Eu era Peg, a humana. Era Peregrina, a Alma. Agora era também uma esposa. E Ian amava todas elas.

Olhei para ele que sorria enquanto dormia tendo algum sonho bonito, quem sabe comigo. Assim eu esperava. Não, eu tinha certeza de que era comigo. Queria sonhar também, então fechei os olhos sabendo que não importava quanto tempo chovesse, nem quão escura fosse a noite. O Sol agora me iluminaria de dentro para fora, enquanto nós vivêssemos.


End file.
